


Neighbours

by VoidGear



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidGear/pseuds/VoidGear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm just going to upload a couple of short stories here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> So I had [this Vaason AU idea](http://rainchicken.tumblr.com/post/122701385426/vaason-au) and I will write a few more short stories like this.

 

It is early in the morning when Jason Brody wakes up disturbed by the shrill noise of the alarm clock on the nightstand. He stretches and groans, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to wake up to shower. It is a mild morning, too warm for spring season, but still appreciated by the dark-haired man. He is half-naked with nothing but his pair of boxers. It is too warm to sleep with a t-shirt, and sweat pearls gathered on his chest by night. So Jason turns the alarm off and forces himself to get up and shower. It's 5:30 in the morning and the sky is brightening up. As Jason paces through his house, his eye catches something at the window. His spanish neighbour just returned from his night shift. Vaas locks the door of his car and enters his house to get his well deserved sleep.

While Jason starts working in the early morning, Vaas mostly works at night and returns before Jason is even leaving the house. They are like day and night, sun and moon. _Good morning_ , he thinks and yawns before he finally enters the bathroom to shower.

 

Jason works as a professional photograph, though he really doesn't know why people call him that. He doesn't find himself professional at all, he just takes photos of things and people and animals. So he turns on the car radio and sips on a cup of coffee he just bought. He relaxes and thinks about nothing. He's singing loudly, not caring about the traffic at all. He still has time.

„ _I'm the bomb and I'm 'bout to blow up!_ “, Jason sings, hence he's in a good mood. Fifteen minutes later he arrives at the studio. His ex girlfriend, Liza Snow, is his client today. Her carrier as hollywood star has just begun and Jason doesn't begrudge it. Why should he? Their relationship did not work and they were merely strangers, or acquaintances. But that does not mean that Jason would ever wish bad things happening to her.

She arrives five minutes too late with her manager.

„Good morning“, she greets Jason with a thin smile. Liza looks nervous, probably still worrying about Jason's opinion about her. But there is literally nothing Jason thinks about her.

„Good morning, Liza. Good to see you.“ Jason flashes a bright smile and adjusts the acuity of his camera. „Are you ready?“, he asks and she nods.

The photo shoot goes well, Jason gets a handshake and the money. Liza leaves without looking back. Jason is left alone and doesn't move. He still stares to the door and wonders. Wonders if Liza ever misses him. She barely contacts him anymore. She probably has no time because of her carrier, or maybe...maybe she already has a new boyfriend. Jason shrugs the thought away and runs his fingers through his hair, inhaling and exhaling deeply. „Back to work“, he mutters to himself with a little smile.

 

Jason parks his car in front of his house and gets out, when he hears a familiar voice.

„There he is... hello, Mr Brody!“, Vaas greets him in a mocking tone. It's evening, but the sun hasn't set yet. The Spaniard stands in his garden and waves to him with a grin.

„You still can call me Jason.“, Jason replies and grins back. Vaas moved to the neighbourhood about two years ago and he still likes to mock Jason by calling him 'Mr Brody'.

„So how did work go?“

„Good, I took photos of my ex today.“

„No. Really?“

„Yes!“

They are good friends and neighbours. Jason and Vaas would get high every now and then, change recipes and hang out. They would talk about their friends and family. And they couldn't be any more different. Vaas was quite muscular, funny, brave and strong, while Jason...well, he was athlethic, sure, but his life seemed to be so boring compared to Vaas's. Vaas could make things seem so easy...

Sometimes Jason feels save around the Spaniard. Safe enough to just lean in, come near to Vaas and...

„And then what happened?“, Vaas's voice snaps Jason back to reality.

„Nothing. Nothing really, she is always so nervous around me. She just gave me a handshake and left. Sometimes I feel like my friends and I are estranged. I have no idea what's going on in their lives and they don't seem to be interested in mine either.“, he answers and forgets his weird train of thoughts. „My brothers are busy with their own shit. Grant told me he got a kid with Daisy and he's busy with them and work. And Riley is barely at home. He's a pilot and travels around a lot. I'm the only one who visits Mom sometimes.“

„Sorry to hear that, Jason.“

„Oh, no, please don't be.“ Jason laughs nervously. Heck, how does Vaas even keep up with him? Jason always talks and talks and never knows what Vaas is thinking about him and his weird problems. He probably looks like he's literally clinging to the friendship with his neighbour.

„I'm-I'm sorry, I just had a really messed up week and I don't want to bother you with this...“, he mutters and lowers his head. He feels pathetic.

„Nononono, please. You're sad, Jason, I get that. Without family and friends, what the fuck are we? Get your stuff inside and come over, I just cooked something.“

Vaas looks dead serious and doesn't accept a 'no thanks', so Jason goes to change his clothes to some comfortable shorts and a t-shirt. He enters Vaas's garden and takes a seat on a chair.

„So how did your night go?“, Jason finally asks, knowing that Vaas works as security guard in a club. Vaas puts plates with food and a bottle of soda and glasses on a table. He sits down in front of Jason. He notices that Vaas's mohawk is messed up, which makes him grin.

„The usual shit. I kicked some assholes out, had to call the ambulance and shit... Shit, you really don't want to see people vomiting, Jason.“

Jason lets out a light laughter, pouring soda into their glasses. Vaas goes on with his adventures.

„...so I grab that chicken fuck by his collar and look him dead in the fucking eye, and he goes pale, like...like you, Jason,“, Vaas says and has Jason's full attention. Jason is used to Vaas making jokes about his white skin. 'Like Snow White from the tales', Vaas would say and Jason would slap the back of his head.

„I tell him to fuck off and he cries! He fucking cries! He sobs and sobs and begs me to not rip his ass open!“ Vaas laughs and Jason joines him before they start to eat.

„Enjoy your meal, amigo.“

„Thanks!“

The rest of the evening is just talking, drinking beer together until it gets really late. Vaas has to go and Jason is tired.

„So, tough guy, see you tomorrow then.“

„Good night, Jason.“

„Night.“

 

The next day is pretty boring as always, but Jason survives it anyways. He's looking forward to talk to Vaas again. He just had never so much fun when hanging out with another person who understand him _so well_. Vaas is patient with Jason, even though he is prankish sometimes. He makes Jason feel things he shouldn't feel. He sits in his car now and checks his phone. Vaas had called him a hour ago, so Jason calls him back. It doesn't take long until Vaas picks up.

„Hey, it's Jason. You called me?“

„Yeah, listen... I got into a fight last night, and I'm in hospital right now. I thought I should let you know.“

„What?! Seriously?! I'm going to visit you! Oh god, are you okay?“, Jason panics instantly.

Vaas chuckles through his phone.

„I'm okay, hermano. Calm down, I just got a few bruises. I'm going to be okay. Are you coming?“

„Yeah, I'll be there!“

So Jason gets some flowers before he drives to visit Vaas. Vaas has given him the door number and the floor, so Jason doesn't need to ask around. Shortly afterwards Jason knocks at the door and enters the room. He sees Vaas alone on a bed, sitting straight on his bed and looking to the window. _What a fascinating sight_ , Jason thinks with heart throbbing and walks towards the bed.

„Hey...“

„Hello, Jason. Heh, what's up? How's work?“

„Work's fine...just boring as always...how are you? Here, I brought you some flowers.“

Jason feels like a damn school school now. He is nervous for some reason and Vaas can sense it.

„What's wrong, hermano? Thanks for the flowers.“

„You're welcome...but Vaas... are you sure you're okay?“, Jason asks worriedly and frowns. Vaas has patches on his face, and he grins like a cheshire cat.

„I'm okay.“, he assures him. Jason stands there with the flowers within a tight grip in his hands, awkward and silently. So Vaas just pulls Jason on his lap, Jason shrieks but doesn't struggle at all. His face just gets red and avoids looking to Vaas. But Vaas has seen him and laughs lightly.

„It's okay now, Jason. I must have worried you a little, eh, pretty boy? It’s okay. Thanks for the flowers by the way.“

Jason's hands hold onto the flowers tightly and just sits there, trying to squeeze out a noise out of his mouth.

„Y-Y-You're we-welcome...“, he stutters and clears his throat.

Vaas hugs him tightly, kissing his cheek and Jason relaxes with a tiny smile.


	2. Booze-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaason in the club. Enjoy.

„Oi, hermano! What’re you doing, huh?“, Vaas shouts to his neighbour as he’s stepping onto the grass. „Are you trying to tan yourself?“  
Jason sits in his garden on a plastic chair with his sun glasses. It is a hot summer day in July, so he only wears shorts and a sleeveless shirt. He turns his head into Vaas direction and raises his eye brow under the glasses.  
„Maybe?“, he asks and gets all cocky. He knows what joke comes next, he knows that Vaas seriously can’t fucking resist.  
„No chance, Snow White. Sorry but you will never be as tanned as me.“ Vaas flexes with his muscles. And Jason laughs. ' _What a show off_ ', he thinks and takes off his glasses. Vaas picks up a hose to water the plants in his garden. Sweat makes his skin glisten in the sun shine. He just stands there in his garden and waters the plants, whiles Jason watches him. In his fucked up little head he sees Vaas _teasing_ him…  
Jason shakes his head. He doesn’t know why he’s thinking such things. They are neighbours and friends and-  
Splash! Vaas points the the hose at his direction and Jason is wet. Vaas laughs wholeheartedly while Jason jumps and yelps. He takes off his sun glasses.  
„Hey!“  
„Sorry Snow, I really couldn’t fucking resist! Look at you!“  
Somehow Jason cannot get mad. He feels refreshed and appreciates it. He joins Vaas and giggles, who then splashes more water at him. Jason tries to run away and laughs. The water causes a mini rainbow in the air. At the end of their little 'play session’, both of their gardens is watered and Jason’s clothes are wet. He lets himself fall back onto the chair, breathlessly from running. Vaas turns off the water. He stands at the fends and eyes Jason. His shirt sticks at his skin and reveals Jason’s muscles and abs. Nice, Vaas thinks with a smirk.  
„Hey, Jas. Wanna have fun tonight?“  
„What do you mean?“  
„I say, we two fine gentlemen go to the club tonight, and fuck shit up, yeah? We party all night!“  
Jason looks confused and tilts his head, asking: „Aren’t you going to work tonight?“

„No, I’m free tonight.“

„Hm...“

Jason gets awkwardly silent. He hadn't gone to parties since his friends kind of split up to live their own lives. He feels like an idiot, because now he gets all nervous.

„Sure...“

„I'll pick you up“, Vaas says, „At eight. Meet me at my car, got it, Snow?“

He is no introvert, is he?

„Snow?“

It's just for one night and they'll get drunk and try to flirt with random girls, right?

„Jason?“

„Uh what? Yeah, yeah, at eight. Got it.“

„Are you even listening to me, chicken breast?“, Vaas teases and Jason rolls his eyes. What could go wrong?

„Yes, Vaas, obviously I am. I was just thinking if there was anything I have to do, so I don't procrastinate things related to my work...“

_Great, Jason._

Vaas gives him a weird look and shrugs.

„Good. I'm looking forward to it, amigo. Show me how white boys like you shake their asses!“, he says with a wide grin.

 

The golden rays of the sunset paints the sky, the air is warm and a soft breeze blows gently. Jason looks at himself in the mirror. He wears a black plain shirt and black pants. He even used some hair gel to rearrange his messy hair a bit. And some light men perfume. Why not? There are probably a lot of hot girls in the club, and he doesn't want to smell bad because he is sweating. Jason feels comfortable and self-confident, he looks good and casual. The dark shirt is a good contrast to his pale skin. He grabs his stuff, like keys and some money, then makes sure every window and door is closed as he leaves his house to meet up with Vaas. The Spaniard leans against his car and has a cigar between his lips. He wears a slim, black blazer and a red shirt under it, combined with dark jeans. He even styled his mohawk, and now greets Jason with a grin, throwing the stub onto the ground and pressing his foot on it.

„Hello, Snow White.“, he says and opens the door for Jason at the passenger seat. The American grins back and gets in.

„Thanks.“

Vaas gets in as well and starts to motor. There is an awkward silence between them. Vaas looks rather relaxed though and pulled his lips into a small smile. Jason leans back on his seat until they arrive at the club.

There is a huge line, which Vaas ignores halfheartedly, dragging Jason by his arm to a bodyguard at the door.

„'Ey Carlos! Say hello to my friend here, Jason.“

Carlos just looks at him with a disinterested look and greets him with a 'Hi'. Jason waves awkwardly. „Uh...Hi.“

„He's my neighbour, and we're going to party tonight. Come on, Jason! Don't be shy.“

„I'm not shy, I've been to various parties!“

He finally feels inflamed, that he grins and follows Vaas through the mass to the bar. Vaas pays for their first few drinks until Jason feels funny; laughing loudly with every stupid joke he's telling Vaas. Vaas in the other hand, notices the change of the white boy. He himself doesn't get drunk easy. No, there really needs to be a few more drinks and cocktails for him to get drunk. Jason has turned his back to Vaas and talks with some chick. That Brody boy really doesn't know how to flirt. So Vaas just puts an arm around his shoulder, and says: „Excuse my friend here, Jason's a bit drunk and talks gibberish shit.“

The chick giggles and shakes her head. „No problem, Handsome. Really, he's a sweet guy.“

„Hey! I'm not drunk, okay?“

„You say, you're not drunk?“, Vaas asks and stares intensively in Jason's eyes, „Okay, let's go and dance, white boy.“ He drags the American to the dance floor and Jason stumbles, but catches himself. Vaas starts to dance between the mass of people smoothly. Jason watches him with a tiny laugh, and starts to dance as well. They're not breaking eye contact, Vaas's gaze is hypnotic for Jason. „ _I fink u freeky and I like you a lot_ “, a high pitched voice sings. Jason unfreezes and laughs wholeheartedly. He forgot how fun it was to hang out with someone and just party all night. More people join on the dance floor, and push Jason accidently closer to Vaas. Vaas catches him with a light chuckle. „Are you okay, _pretty boy_?“, he asks Jason, who gets flustered and nods. Pretty boy? Did Vaas really just call him that?

His mind is clouded and he doesn't give a shit anymore, he replies with „Sure, handsome!“

Vaas smirks at him, coming closer to his face and fuck, Jason is going crazy; Jason cannot wait any longer, so he closes the gap between them and actually presses his lips on Vaas's. Said one doesn't mind and kisses him back, all while staring into Jason's emerald eyes with a wide smirk. His teeth are perfectly white and his hazel brown eyes spark with passion. Jason laughs in joy and kisses him again, here and there, every now and then. It is a giving and receiving game, both sneaking kisses while staying in the song's rythm. With every kiss Jason receives on his lips, on his cheeks, on his forehead, on the corner of his mouth, he feels sparks racing under his skin. The intimacy between them both drives him crazy and he doesn't want this night to stop. Doesn't want to go home and sink back into his depressions. He wants to dance with Vaas and forget under the jag of alcohol in his body. It takes a few songs and about more five drinks until Jason is out of puff and wasted. He stumbles after Vaas outside. His lungs fills with fresh air, finally, clearing his mind a bit. Jason hiccups and Vaas joins him in this. They're leaning against the wall. Vaas starts to laugh, complimenting Jason's dancing skills.  
„Why thank you, we should do this more often“, Jason slurs and Vaas agrees. „But we can't drive home drunk“, Jason adds. No problem, Vaas walks up to Carlos who is still guarding the entrance, asking him to call a taxi. Carlos does that and there are ten minutes to be wait until a taxi arrives. So Vaas and Jason sit at the curbside. Jason leans his head against Vaas's shoulder.

„Fuck, I'm so drunk“, he mutters. His stomach is rebelling and he is trying to not throw up. Vaas puts an arm around his neighbour.

„Wanna sleep over tonight, hermano?“, Vaas asks and hiccups, while Jason nods.

„Good, because you need someone who takes care of you, yeah?“, he asks in a mocking tone. Jason pouts and pushes his elbow against Vaas's side.

„I'm NOT... a baby“, he says and feels Vaas's hand ruffle through his messy hair.

„I know, I know.“

 

The taxi arrives and they're both climbing into the car the best they can. Once in, Vaas tells the taxi driver – a man with dark, long hair tied to a ponytail – the adress.

„You two havin' fun?“, he asks.

„What's your name, hermano?“, Vaas asks back with a grin. He is sitting at the passenger seat next to the taxi driver.

„Why do you want to know that, boy?“

„Just curious, amigo.“

The driver raises and eyebrow. „Willis Huntley.“, he answers and turns on the radio. Jason is on the edge of falling asleep and barely listens to what they say. They're talking about this and that.

Jason already dozes off when Vaas shakes him to wake him up.

„What?“

„I said we're there. Come on, get up, amigo.“ The Spaniard helps Jason out of the taxi and thanks Mr Huntley for the drive, before he supports Jason to walk to his house. Inside Vaas's house, they're stumbling and fighting with the stairs to get up to Vaas's bedroom, a large bed inside. Jason rips off his clothes. So does Vaas. Jason and lets himself fall next to Vaas, his head resting on Vaas's arm,while snuggling up to him.

The Spaniard gives him a kiss on his forehead and mumbles „Good night“.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason's party outfit: http://static5.shop.indiatimes.com/images/products/additional/original/B2151434_View_1/fashion/shirts/dazzio-black-plain-men-party-wear-shirt-dzsh19.jpg
> 
> Vaas's party outfit: http://wfashionmall.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/10/wfashionmall_2button_cheap-blazers-for-men-party-wear-blazers-for-men-checked-jacket-black_2.jpg


End file.
